Dům naproti
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Po třech týdnech o něm Suzie ví jen to, že se jmenuje Dean, když byl mladší, hodně cestoval, a že má ty nejzelenější a nejsmutnější oči, jaké kdy viděla. Castiel/Dean, post swan song, POV outsider


Když se naproti přes ulici, do toho domu, který byl až příliš dlouho prázdný, přistěhuje nový nájemník, Suzie si myslí, že by to mohlo trochu oživit jejich přehnaně klidnou ulici.

Nakonec, ten muž, co se tady objeví, ve staré kožené bundě a ošoupaných džínech, tak pozdě večer, že je už skoro noc, ve velkém černém autě (které vypadá staré, o dost starší než auta, co běžně potkáte na ulici, jeden z těch klasických modelů, které se už dávno nevyrábí, ale je v dokonalém stavu a nablýskané, takže se o něj nejspíš někdo s láskou stará), přijede sám. A už to je zvláštní, protože na malé město se lidé stěhují s rodinami, aby se dostali pryč od shonu velkoměsta. Na malá města se nestěhují osamělí muži kolem třicítky, kteří vypadají, jako by vypadli z časopisu, proto Suzie prvních pár dní čeká, že za ním někdo přijede, s velkým stěhovacím autem, ale nic takového se nikdy nestane, jako by si ten muž všechen svůj majetek vozil s sebou v autě a nic víc nepotřeboval.

Ostatní sousedé se k němu chovají nedůvěřivě. Možná je to proto, že se přistěhoval skoro potmě, nebo že je tak hezký – a to je, vysoký, se svalnatou postavou a krátkými špinavě blond vlasy, dost hezký na to, aby Suzie jednou nebo dvakrát zauvažovala nad tím, jestli by se ho neměla pokusit sbalit, ale pak si vždycky vzpomene na to, že žádný pěkný třicátník nijak zvlášť netouží začínat si něco s opuštěnou ženou, na které je znát, že je opravdu _hodně_ těhotná – možná proto, že na něm opravdu je něco zvláštního, Suzie si není jistá. Ale vypadá to, že se muž nijak zvlášť nestará o to, co si o něm kdo myslí. Moc se nezapojuje do kolektivu, ale když někoho potká na ulici, je zdvořilý a přiměřeně přátelský, i když se zřejmě dokáže dobře vyhýbat tématům, o kterých nechce mluvit.

Suzie s ním poprvé promluví asi týden potom, co se přistěhoval. Přijede z města, a když parkuje před domem, ohlédne se na zadní sedadla, aby se podívala, kolikrát bude muset jít, aby celý svůj nákup donesla dovnitř, ale než to stihne, objeví se před ní ten muž odnaproti, aby jí nabídl pomoc.

Suzie překvapeně zamrká, ale on necouvne a nedívá se na ni ani výsměšně ani otráveně, jen vyčkávavě a s upřímnou starostí, a ona si všimne, že má pihy, opravdu hodně pih v příjemném obličeji s trochu strhanými rysy. „Cože?" zeptá se.

Muž se mírně usměje a nakloní hlavu trochu na stranu. Je teplo a on nemá bundu, jen starou flanelovou košili s rukávy vyhrnutými po lokty a ona opravdu neví, proč ji to tolik zaujalo.

„Ptal jsem se, jestli nepotřebujete pomoct," zopakuje jí muž trpělivě. „Třeba odnést věci?"

„Ano, děkuju," usměje se na něj Suzie a otevře zadní dveře auta, a on jen pokrčí rameny, jako by o nic nešlo, a bez zaváhání se nahne dovnitř a posbírá tašky a pak ji následuje do domu. Neptá se, kde má manžela nebo aspoň přítele, ale ani se netváří lítostivě, prostě jí jen pomůže nanosit tašky dovnitř a ona je mu za to vděčná.

Pak se muž staví ještě několikrát, pomoct jí složit dětskou postýlku nebo vyměnit prasklou žárovku (což by za normálních okolností zvládla sama, ale pokud existují věci, které by rozumná žena v sedmém měsíci těhotenství neměla dělat, docela určitě k nim patří lození po žebříku), a i když se vždy chová mile a jako dokonalý gentleman, je vidět, že se mu nechce mluvit o tom, co ho do města přivedlo.

Vlastně nemluví skoro vůbec, a po třech týdnech o něm Suzie ví jen to, že se jmenuje Dean, když byl mladší, hodně cestoval, a že má ty nejzelenější a nejsmutnější oči, jaké kdy viděla.

K překvapení všech sousedů, kteří evidentně čekali, že mladý, svobodný a dobře vypadající muž způsobí v jejich ulici poprask, bude si domů vodit neznámé ženy a jezdit autem opilý, se nic takového nestane.

Dean se pořád drží zpátky, stejně jako ten první týden po tom, co se nastěhoval, pořád v té staré kožené bundě, co už má své nejlepší roky dávno za sebou. Občas celé dny nevyjde z domu, tmavomodré závěsy v oknech zatažené, občas ho Suzie vídá na terase jeho domu, s lahví piva a pohledem obráceným k nebi. Jednou se Dean uprostřed dne sebere, jen se starým vojenským batohem nasedne do toho černého auta a někam odjede, a když se za pár dní vrátí, trochu kulhá a na levé tváři má velkou, tmavorudou modřinu, jedno obočí roztržené, ale vypadá mnohem vyrovnaněji, než když odjížděl.

„Měl bys na sebe být opatrnější," řekne mu Suzie starostlivě, když se za ním zastaví, aby mu donesla na ochutnání kus koláče, který se pokusila upéct (a pokud se trochu rozhlédne a všimne si podivné kresby na podlaze hned za dveřmi, velké pěticípé hvězdy, nijak to nekomentuje), a na okamžik ji napadne, jestli by se ho neměla zeptat, kam jel a co přesně se mu stalo, ale ještě se pořádně neznají a on vypadá tak odtažitě, že si je jistá, že by stejně neodpověděl.

Dean se zatváří skoro pobaveně. „Jako bych tohle v životě neslyšel už milionkrát," ušklíbne se křivě. „Sam vždycky –" Zarazí se uprostřed věty a oči se mu rozšíří. Hlasitě polkne, dech zrychlený, ale hrdlo sevřené. Suzie si všimne, že se mu třesou prsty a chce se ho zeptat, jestli je v pořádku (a kdo je sakra Sam?), ale nestihne to, protože Dean si jednu ruku zvedne k hrudi a zlehka si přejede prsty kousek pod klíčními kostmi, a pak se zhluboka nadechne a potřese hlavou. Prudce zamrká, a když se na ni opět podívá, vypadá spíš, jako by zíral skrz ni.

„Víc co?" řekne jí. „Můžeme si promluvit někdy jindy? Musím ještě něco…" Zavře za sebou dveře tak rychle, že Suzie nestačí říct ani slovo.

Další dva dny Dean nevyjde z domu, závěsy na oknech neproniknutelně zatažené, a Suzie nemůže přestat přemýšlet nad tím, kdo je Sam – pravděpodobně Samantha – a proč na pouhou zmínku o ní Dean reagoval tak přehnaně.

Nejspíš manželka, říká si, manželka, nebo snad bývalá přítelkyně, se kterou se nerozešel zrovna v dobrém. Ale Dean o žádné ženě nemluví, ani za ním na víkendy nejezdí děti, a rozhodně žádná žena. Občas se v ulici objeví nějaký cizí muž, obvykle ve starém autě (které nikdy není tak opečovávané a naleštěné jako to Deanovo) a oblečený do starých džínů a flanelové košile, jako by to byl nějaký podivný druh uniformy, pokaždé někdo jiný. Někteří u Deana přespí, někteří u něj stráví jen pár hodin nebo i minut, než zase odjedou.

Jen dva z nich Suzie zahlédne víckrát než jen jednou. Prvním je starší muž s baseballovou čepicí a malou, poněkud omlácenou dodávkou, který zůstane skoro týden, během kterého ho Suzie občas vídá na Deanově verandě, s lahví piva v ruce. Jednou se ti dva pohádají, a i když Suzie nemá tušení, o co jde, musí to být dost vážné, protože zaslechne tříštění skla, než Dean naštvaně vyběhne z domu, nasedne do auta a někam odjede; když se pak vrátí, ramena má svěšená a ten chlápek ho kolem nich beze slova obejme a odvede ho zpátky domů, a Suzie mimoděk napadne, jestli to není Deanův otec.

Tím druhým je trochu zvláštní muž kolem pětatřiceti, s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy a dlouhým béžovým trenčkotem (Suzie si není jistá, ale přísahala by, že má kravatu uvázanou naruby). Objevuje se náhodně, někdy hned ráno, někdy uprostřed dne, někdy až večer, a nijak zvlášť často, ale i tak je spolu Suzie občas vídá na verandě. Muž nikdy nepije, i když Dean má vždycky po ruce pivo, a většinou ani nemluví, jen stojí, trochu moc ztuhle, kousek ode dveří, pohled obrácený buď na Deana anebo vzhůru. Z nějakého důvodu ho Suzie nikdy nevidí přicházet ani odcházet, žádné staré otlučené auto jako všichni ostatní Deanovi známí, ale to není důležité, protože tenhle muž je jediný, v jehož přítomnosti se Dean alespoň občas usměje.

Když se na něj Suzie jednou Deana zeptá, dozví se, že je to přítel ze starého života, a když Suzie zajímá, co myslí tím starým životem, Dean jen potřese hlavou a odmítne to komentovat, ale od té doby už Suzie toho muže nezahlédne, a závěsy na Deanových oknech zůstávají zatažené ještě o něco častěji než dříve.

Suzie se přestane ptát, i když nepřestane být zvědavá.

„Už víš, jak se bude jmenovat?" zeptá se jí Dean jednoho dne, zatímco jí seká trávník před domem, a pokyne směrem k jejímu obrovskému břichu, kdyby si náhodou nebyla jistá, o čem mluví.

Suzie pokrčí rameny. „Zatím jsem nad tím moc nepřemýšlela," přizná, a pak se zamyslí. „Líbil by se mi Michael," prohodí trochu nepřítomně, pohled upřený někam do dálky.

Její dědeček se jmenoval Michael. Suzie si ještě pamatuje, jak jí před spaním vyprávěl pohádky o strašidlech pokaždé, když u něj jako malá byla na prázdninách, a pak se smál, když mu za to babička nadala.

„Michael," zopakuje po ní Dean tiše a vydá ze sebe zvuk podobný hořkému odfrknutí.

Suzie se zmateně zamračí a na okamžik zaváhá, jestli by se měla zeptat na detaily nebo ne, protože v tom odfrknutí je očividně příběh, a to dost bolestivý.

Dean jí ale nedá možnost zeptat se, který Michael mu tak ublížil, protože potřese hlavou a znovu se soustředí na sekání trávy, protože ta sekačka, co používá, už opravdu funguje jen silou vůle a Suzie by si měla možná pořídit novou.

„Dobré jméno," řekne Dean po chvíli, ale nepodívá se na ni. Jeho hlas zní zvláštně, jako by se k těm slovům musel nutit. „Trochu biblické, ale jinak docela dobré."

Suzie chvíli uvažuje nad tím, co je špatného na biblickém jméně, ale pak jen pokrčí rameny. „Ještě jsem se úplně nerozhodla."

Dean přikývne a zbytek trávníku poseká beze slova.

Suzie neví, co si má myslet. A tak se snaží jednoduše nad tím nepřemýšlet, i když Dean je něco jako hádanka, puzzle, které vám nedají spát, dokud do nich nezapadne poslední volný dílek, protože prostě víte, že obrázek, který se ukáže, až je celé složíte, bude naprosto neuvěřitelný.

Oba dva pokračují ve svém klidném životě. Dean ji pořád chodí navštěvovat, aby jí posekal trávník nebo vyměnil žárovku, jednou jí dokonce spraví auto, s tím, že má jen nějak zanesené kontakty v motoru, nebo co, ale že v servise by si za to naúčtovali malé jmění, a Suzie mu na oplátku každých pár dní přinese něco k jídlu, většinou nějaký koláč, protože ji z nějakého důvodu začalo bavit péct, a když zjistí, že Dean přežívá prakticky jen na donáškách, snaží se ho naučit aspoň trochu vařit. Postupně se z nich stanou skoro přátelé, a pokud s ní Dean nechce mluvit o tom, co ho přivedlo do města a kdo je Samantha, Suzie to nevadí, protože ona taky nechce mluvit o tom, proč zůstala sama, s břichem velkým, jako by spolkla globus.

„Ahoj," usměje se na Deana, když jí a dalšímu kusu koláče – tentokrát jablečného – zase jednou otevře dveře. „Říkala jsem si, že třeba budeš mít chuť?" napřáhne k němu ruku s tácem jako by mu nabízela poklad.

A Dean miluje jablečný koláč, takže možná nabízí.

„Nemusíš péct jen kvůli mně," připomene jí Dean jemně, i když zírá na ten tác tak, že je skoro vidět, jak se mu sbíhají sliny.

Suzie se zasměje. „Peču, protože mě to baví. A kdybys polovinu všeho, co upeču, nesnědl ty, víš, jak už bych byla tlustá?"

Dean jí oplatí zasmání. „V tom případě mám prostě tu nejlepší sousedku na světě," prohodí.

„Tak o tom nic nevím," Suzie pokrčí pobaveně rameny, a pak Deanovi předá svůj koláč a na okamžik odtrhne pohled od jeho tváře, protože má najednou pocit, že tam nejsou sami. A opravdu, ve dveřích Deanova obývacího pokoje je ten tmavovlasý muž, kterého už tady párkrát zahlédla, i když s ním nikdy dřív nemluvila, jen tam stojí, ramena trochu nachýlená dopředu, a mlčky je pozoruje. Hlavu má nakloněnou mírně na stranu, ve tváři asi dvoudenní strniště a oči trochu podezíravě přimhouřené, jak si ji prohlíží, jako by ji chtěl odhadnout (jako by se snažil odhadnout, jestli je nebezpečná, napadne ji), ale jen na moment, pak se uvolní a rysy v jeho obličeji trochu povolí a ona si všimne, že má naprosto neuvěřitelně modré oči.

„Oh," vydechne Suzie a usměje se na něj, než se obrátí zpátky k Deanovi. „Promiň, nevěděla jsem, že máš hosty."

Znovu se na muže zadívá (a ano, opravdu má kravatu uvázanou naruby) a možná předtím, z dálky, vypadal jako daňový účetní nebo finančák nebo zaměstnanec banky, teď když se na něj může Suzie skutečně podívat, jí připadá víc jako voják.

Vlastně, když nad tím teď tak přemýšlí, Dean má kolem sebe taky takovou tu auru člověka, který si prošel mnoha bitvami.

Dean po muži krátce hodí pohledem, jeden koutek zvednutý. „To je v pohodě." Pokrčí rameny.

Suzie mezi nimi zatěká pohledem, a pak se omluví, popřeje jim příjemnou zábavu a zase odejde.

Ani na okamžik nepřestane přemýšlet o tom, kdo ten záhadný muž je, odkud se ti dva vlastně znají a proč oba dva vypadají jako vojáci, ačkoli Dean nikdy nemluvil o tom, že by byl v armádě. I když by to možná vysvětlovalo hodně věcí, jako jeho mlčení a podivnou neochotu mluvit o tom, co bylo předtím, než přijel do města.

Dean je něco jako tajemství. Zajímavé a přitažlivé tajemství, a ji jednou nebo dvakrát napadne, že kdyby se jí povedlo najít si někoho, jako je on, byla by šťastná, a jestli by to neměla zkusit, ale pak se na Deana podívá a dojde jí, že tohle, to, co mají teď mezi sebou, pohodlné něco-jako-přátelství, je tak příjemné, tak _vítané_, že to nechce v žádném případě riskovat.

„Máš rodinu?" zeptá se Deana jednou, ale nepodívá se na něj, protože nechce, aby se cítil pod tlakem. Takhle, když se na něj nedívá, může Dean předstírat, že ji neslyšel, pokud bude chtít, a ona už se ho znovu nezeptá.

Ale Dean jen zakrouží lahví s pivem, pohled upřený do podlahy verandy, a po chvíli zvedne hlavu a podívá se na ni. „Měl jsem," řekne tiše a potřese hlavou. „Míval jsem bratra, ale… teď je moje jediná rodina Cas."

Suzie se mírně zamračí, než jí dojde, že Cas bude nejspíš ten tmavovlasý muž, a pomalu přikývne. „Co se stalo s tvým bratrem?" zeptá se jemně a pevněji sevře v rukách horký hrnek čaje.

Dean polkne, nahrbí ramena a položí jen napůl prázdnou lahev na podlahu. Prsty se mu třesou. „Je pryč," zašeptá a zní jako umírající člověk.

Suzie se zachvěje a bezděky si přejede bříšky prstů po vystouplém břiše. Jediné, na co v tu chvíli dokáže myslet, je to, že nikdy v životě nedovolí, aby její syn někdy zažil něco tak hrozného, aby o tom mluvil tímhle tónem. Tak _zničeně_.

A co se sakra mohlo stát jeho bratrovi, že je prostě… _pryč_?

_Pryč_ může znamenat cokoli. Může to znamenat, že se odstěhoval někam do zahraničí nebo že spolu už roky nemluvili, protože se kdysi pohádali, ale podle toho, jak to Dean řekl, tak neodvratně, s tak zničeným výrazem ve tváři… Jeho bratr je mrtvý.

Suzie nemá odvahu zeptat se, co se stalo.

„To mě mrzí," řekne mu upřímně.

Dopijí beze slova.

Dalších pár dní Dean nevyleze z domu (Suzie ho zahlédne jen jednou, když u jeho dveří zazvoní nějaký ošumělý muž, a Dean mu otevře, předá mu nějakou tlustou, v kůži vázanou knihu, pár minut s ním mluví, a potom zase zavře), a když se pak konečně objeví, má v rukou dva burgery a její oblíbený milkshake a ve tváři omluvný úsměv.

Suzie ho pozve dál a nenutí ho ani cokoli vysvětlovat ani se jí omlouvat, protože to není potřeba.

Tři dny nato začne Suzie rodit.

Je to o dva týdny dřív a i pro ni je to nečekané, proto když ji během mytí nádobí najednou přepadnou bolesti tak silné, že se může sotva nadechnout, je z toho tak v šoku, že tlumeně vykřikne. Talíř jí vypadne z rukou a roztříští se o kachlíkovou podlahu. Střepy se rozletí na všechny strany, ale ona si toho nevšímá, všechny myšlenky úplně jinde. Se rty pootevřenými do překvapeného _o_ si přitiskne jednu vlhkou dlaň na podbřišek, ignoruje to, že se jí horká voda z nádobí vpíjí do látky květovaného trička, a jen tam tu dlaň drží, jako by to mohlo něčemu pomoct. Pomalu, _velice_ váhavými kroky zamíří ke stolu a složí se na židli těsně předtím, než jí začne další kontrakce.

Trhne sebou, když zaslechne hlasitou ránu, jak někdo vyrazí dveře domu, a Dean, v těsném závěsu za svým tmavovlasým přítelem, a s pažemi zvednutými, jak je připravený k boji, vběhne do kuchyně. „Suzie?" volá na ni hlasitě. Zastaví se na prahu a rychle se rozhlíží po místnosti, jako kdyby hledal, kam se schoval někdo, kdo jí chce ublížit, a když nikoho nenajde – Cas přímo před ním, ramena napjatá, rty sevřené, evidentně odhodlaný vzít na sebe první útok, ať už kohokoli, aby ochránil ji _i_ Deana – mírně nechápavě se zamračí a spustí paže podél těla.

„Suzie," hledí na ni pár vteřin zmateně, než mu dojde, co se děje. „Oh," zamumlá a přiblíží se k ní, aby se dotkl jejího ramene. „Tak brzo?"

Suzie zakoulí očima a přitiskne si dlaň pevněji k podbřišku.

„Deane," ozve se Cas nečekaně někde za Deanovými zády. „Myslím, že potřebuje naši pomoc."

Deanovi pobaveně zacuká koutek a on se po něm ohlédne. „No, to asi potřebuje," souhlasí a Suzie jako v odpověď slabě zasténá bolestí a po stehnech dolů jí steče něco vlhkého, jak jí praskne voda.

„Sakra," dostane ze sebe přes zaťaté zuby a vzhlédne k Deanovi, bolavá a vystrašená, protože neví, co má vlastně čekat. Jak dlouho to bude trvat? Vadí, že měla rodit až za čtrnáct dní? Jak hrozné to bude?

Jak moc to bude bolet?

Dean se k ní skloní, jednou paží ji obejme kolem pasu a pomůže jí na nohy. „Tak pojď," řekne jí jemně, Cas stojí hned vedle něj a vypadá starostlivě a trochu vyvedený z míry. „Vezmeme tě do nemocnice." Cestou ke dveřím ji podpírá a jeho tělo tam, kde se dotýká jejího, hřeje a ji to uklidňuje, i když může sotva dýchat, jak zatraceně to bolí.

„Já… Mám auto v garáži," řekne Suzie třesoucím se hlasem.

Dean si pobaveně odfrkne. „Snad si nemyslíš, že bych to uměl řídit?" Zakroutí hlavou. „Vezmeme Impalu."

„Ale," Suzie zaváhá a sklopí oči, a kdyby jí někdo řekl, že se během porodu bude červenat a stydět, zatímco bude skřípat zuby, aby nedala najevo, jak strašně to celé bolí, nevěřila by. „Jsem… Praskla mi voda. Jsem mokrá."

„Věř mi," prohodí Dean, najednou naprosto vážný. „Tohle auto už zažilo mnohem horší věci."

Suzie přikývne a už nic nenamítá, když ji Dean dovede ke svému autu a usadí ji na zadní sedadlo – mnohem prostornější než její malý sedan, opravdu, možná ta stará auta nakonec mají něco do sebe – ani když se významně podívá na Case, který rychle přikývne a sedne si vedle ní, jednu paži kolem jejích ramen, i když vypadá, jako by si nebyl docela jistý, co vlastně dělá.

Dean si sedne za volant. „Operace mimino může začít," prohodí a nastartuje a Suzie nemá představu, kolik času už musel strávit v tomhle autě, protože vypadá trochu jako by s ním byl srostlý.

Suzie znovu zaskřípe zuby, když jí znovu začnou stahy, a ona zhluboka dýchá, aby se uklidnila.

Cas na ni hledí, mírně zamračený. Na čele má vrásky a vypadá trochu jako by trpěl zároveň s ní. Zvedne hlavu a zadívá se dopředu auta. „Deane? Možná bych mohl…" Nedokončí větu, ale Dean zřejmě ví, co chce navrhnout, protože zvedne pohled ke zpětnému zrcátku a krátce se přes něj na ně podívá.

„Casi," prohodí varovně a mírně zavrtí hlavou a jindy by se Suzie možná divila, co je to za jméno a kdo je vlastně Cas a proč to vypadá, jako by si s Deanem rozuměl i beze slov, ale právě teď je to ta poslední věc, která by ji mohla zajímat.

Cas Deanovi opětuje pohled, a pak si tlumeně povzdychne a vezme Suzie za ruku a ona mu vděčně zaryje nehty do kůže, jak přemáhá bolest, ale s ním to ani nehne, ve tváři konejšivé pousmání, oči neuvěřitelně modré a nekonečně laskavé, a Suzie se to asi jen zdá, ale najednou má pocit, že její bolesti trochu polevily. Pořád jsou tam, pořád stejně silné, ale jakoby tupější, bez té ostré hrany, co byla jako nůž mezi žebry.

Vůbec neví, jak dlouho trvá cesta do nemocnice, ví jen to, že ji Dean doveze před budovu, pak někde sežene vozík a vezme ji na příjem, a zbytek je trochu mimo, rozostřený ve shonu a bolesti, a pak je Suzie najednou ta nejšťastnější žena na světě.

Suzie dá svému synovi jméno Adam, a když se jí přátelé ptají, co ji k tomu vedlo, není si jistá.

První dny po tom, co ji propustí z nemocnice, jsou náročné. Suzie si zvyká na mateřství, učí se Adama nosit v náručí, aniž by se pořád bála, že ho každou chvílí upustí, zvyká si na to, že vstává z postele několikrát za noc, aby Adama nakrmila, zvyká si na to, že už není sama.

Dean se u ní občas zastaví, vždycky milý a přátelský a vždycky se jí ptá, jak se cítí, a jestli s něčím potřebuje pomoct. Občas si vedle ní sedne a vezme Adama do náruče, aby si ho pochoval, s podivně nostalgickým výrazem ve tváři.

„Víš, pamatuju si, když byl Sam takhle malý," prohodí jednou tlumeně a nezvedne přitom pohled od Adamova obličeje. Špičkami prstů dítěti měkce odhrne vlásky z čela a usměje se na něj.

Sam? _Sam_?

„Sam?" zeptá se Suzie zmateně. Protože ano, už jednou ho sice slyšela mluvit o někom jménem Sam, ale celou tu dobu si myslela, že to měla být Samantha, bývalá manželka nebo přítelkyně nebo něco podobného. Ne někdo, koho si Dean pamatoval _jako mimino_.

Dean k ní zvedne oči. „Můj bratr," vysvětlí a usměje se, plný smutku. „Pamatuju si, když byl asi stejně starý, jako je teď Adam." Hořce si odfrkne. „Prakticky jsem toho kluka vychoval."

Suzie se mírně zamračí a nakloní hlavu na stranu. Protože – Dean musel vychovávat svého vlastního bratra? Ne trávit s ním čas a hrát si s ním a občas ho na pár hodin pohlídat, ale opravdu ho vychovávat? „Co vaši rodiče?"

Dean Adama pohoupá v náručí. „Máma zemřela, když jsme byli malí, a náš táta… neměl zrovna moc času starat se o nás." Pokrčí rameny, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. „Nebylo to zase tak špatný, Sammy… Sammy byl dobrý bratr."

Suzie polkne a pomalu přikývne a na okamžik ji napadne, že možná začíná chápat ten smutek v jeho hlase.

Podobný jako smutek v Casových očích, když stojí vedle ní, na její verandě, pohled upřený do dálky.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Suzie starostlivě a odloží lahev, ze které právě krmila Adama. Mírně se zamračí, protože v Casově výrazu, i když nepohnul jediným svalem v obličeji, je toho mnohem víc, než jen smutek, a ona to neumí pojmenovat.

Mimochodem, proč tam vlastně stojí s ní? Suzie nemá pocit, že by byli nějací přátelé, spíš se jen párkrát potkali, jediné, o čem ví, že mají společné, je Dean.

Dean, který si klidně seká trávu před svým domem, zatímco mu k tomu z otevřených oken jeho auta hraje nějaká klasická rocková písnička.

Ale Cas je teď tady, stojí vedle jejího houpacího křesla (nikdy nevěřila, že pokud chcete uklidnit plačící dítě, neexistuje nic jiného než houpací křeslo, ale je to pravda) a spolu s ní se dívá na Deana.

Cas přikývne. „Ano, děkuji," řekne trochu moc formálně a Suzie se bezděky usměje, protože tenhle muž z nějakého důvodu vždycky vypadá, jako by moc nevěděl, jak jednat s lidmi, jak si nezávazně povídat. Suzie si myslí, že je to kouzelné.

Adam ze sebe vydá tichounký, trochu bublavý zvuk, který zní skoro jako smích, a zamává jednou drobnou ručkou, a Cas k němu sklopí pohled, ve tváři podivný výraz. Překvapený a trochu zmatený, ale zaujatý a nekonečně laskavý, jako když se stoletý děda dívá na pravnouče.

Suzie se zasměje. „Vypadáš, jako kdybys nikdy neviděl mimino."

Cas pokrčí rameny. „Nikdy jsem takhle malé dítě neviděl zblízka."

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptá se ho Suzie nedůvěřivě. Kde sakra žil, že nikdy předtím neviděl zblízka dítě? Potřese hlavou, a pak se zasměje a vstane. „Nastav ruce," přikáže mu pobaveně, a on se zatváří zmateně, ale poslechne, jako někdo, kdo byl celý život zvyklý poslouchat rozkazy, a ona mu Adama vloží do náruče.

Cas se na okamžik zatváří zalarmovaně, ale pak se jeho obličej uvolní, a on na Adama ohromeně zírá. Překvapeně zamrká, když Adam zazívá, a usne mu na rukou (což je skoro zázrak, Adam je sice klidné dítě, ale většinou mu po krmení trvá mnohem dýl, než usne), pohled obrácený na dítě.

Dean konečně vypne sekačku a podívá se jejich směrem, a Suzie skoro zvedne ruku, aby mu zamávala, ale on jí nevěnuje pozornost, pohled upřený na Case, ve tváři podivný výraz. Něco mezi ohromením a šokem a dojetím, a pak potřese hlavou a přejede si dlaní po obličeji, jako by se snažil zapudit nějakou myšlenku, než se k nim otočí zády a zamíří uklidit sekačku do garáže.

Suzie se mírně zamračí.

Cas už nesleduje Adama, i když ho pořád svírá v náruči, pevně, aby mu neupadl, ale jemně a opatrně a _jistě_, ale dívá se na Deanova pomalu se vzdalující záda. „Je dobře, že má přátele," řekne najednou, hlas trochu sevřený a ještě o něco hlubší než obvykle.

Suzie pomalu přikývne a přejede synovi prstem po tváři, protože se jí vybaví to, jak občas, když se Dean zadívá do dálky a nesoustředí se tolik na to, aby vypadal vyrovnaně a v pořádku, jsou jeho oči temně zelené a nešťastné a prázdné, jako oči člověka, který ztratil všechno, co měl. „Má smutné oči," řekne nakonec.

Cas sklopí pohled. „Ano," souhlasí tiše, znovu zvedne hlavu a zadívá se na Deana, obličej zjemněný emocemi, a Suzie napadne, jestli má Dean tušení o tom, jakým způsobem se na něj jeho _přítel ze starého života_ dívá.

Ví Dean, že ho Cas miluje?

Cas si povzdychne. „Dean je nejsilnější člověk, jakého znám," řekne s takovou jistotou, že Suzie přeběhne mráz po zádech.

Sakra, pokud si kdy myslela, že Dean je tajemství, Cas je záhada století.

„Jak se vlastně s Deanem znáte?"

Cas pár vteřin mlčí a upřeně zírá na Adama, prsty se letmo dotkne jeho čela, a Suzie už si začíná říkat, že ji asi neslyšel – nebo možná jen nechce odpovídat. Ale on nakonec zase zvedne hlavu a opět na Deana vrhne krátký pohled. „To pravděpodobně není příběh, který bych ti mohl vyprávět," řekne klidně. „Poslali mě, abych mu pomohl. Abych ho učil." Prchavě se usměje. „On učil mě."

Suzie nerozumí, ale přikývne, protože to nejdůležitější pochopila. „Záleží ti na něm."

Cas se na ni podívá, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a jeho oči jsou upřímné a intenzivní a zářivé. „Samozřejmě."

Ano, definitivně záhada.

A Suzie má zatraceně ráda záhady, hlavně takové, které je těžké rozluštit.

Cas je přesně taková záhada, tajemný a málomluvný, ale laskavý. Suzie o něm skoro nic neví, ale všechno, co potřebuje, je to, jak se dívá na Deana. Ten pohled člověka, který by pro toho druhého udělal všechno. A pokud se Suzie nemýlí, i Dean se na Case občas dívá stejně, jen na krátké vteřiny, když si je skoro jistý, že se na něj nikdo jiný nedívá. Ale nepromluví o tom, nikdy o tom neřekne ani slovo, a Suzie si nakonec začne myslet, že se jí to jenom zdálo.

Dean o tom rozhodně nemluví to ráno, kdy spolu sedí na jeho verandě (proč vlastně tráví tolik času zrovna na verandě, poslední dobou?), on má na zemi vedle sebe položenou poloprázdnou plechovku piva a Suzie občas trochu pohoupá kočárek, ve kterém spí Adam, jenom jemně, protože Adam spí nejlíp, když se s ním trochu houpá.

„Myslím, že bych měl za–" Dean se odmlčí uprostřed slova, pohled upřený kamsi do ulice, pusu mírně pootevřenou. Oči se mu rozšíří během jediného okamžiku, a on najednou vypadá, jako by se nemohl nadechnout, prsty se mu třesou.

Suzie nechápavě následuje jeho pohled.

Po ulici směrem k nim jde Cas, dlouhý béžový trenčkot rozevlátý jako kdykoli jindy. Druhého muže Suzie nezná, a je si tím jistá, protože někoho takového by si musela zapamatovat. Je vysoký, skoro až směšně, tyčí se nad Casem, a vlasy má hnědé a na svůj věk trochu moc dlouhé. Vypadá unaveně, jde trochu nejistě a možná má dokonce i kruhy pod očima, Suzie na tu vzdálenost neví jistě, ale zdá se být v dobré náladě.

Dean na ně zírá, dokud nedojdou až před dům, a teprve potom se trochu vzpamatuje ze svého šoku. „Sammy," vydechne přiškrceně.

Suzie zamrká. Sammy? _Sam_? Jeho _bratr_ Sam? Bratr, o kterém si Suzie myslela, že je mrtvý?

„Sammy," zopakuje Dean trochu silněji, hlas chraplavý, a najednou vyskočí na nohy. Rychle seběhne ze schodů a dojde k oběma mužům, a až těsně před nimi na okamžik zaváhá, než ještě jednou zopakuje bratrovo jméno a pevně toho vysokého muže obejme, paže kolem jeho ramen, jako když si myslíte, že jste o někoho přišli, a on se najednou vrátí.

Sam ho obejme stejně pevně, a v jejich objetí je něco povědomého, něco _známého_, a Suzie má pocit, že už se takhle shledávali víckrát.

Dean muže ještě jednou stiskne, a pak konečně uvolní sevření, ale nepustí ho úplně, dlaně na jeho ramenou, aby se na něj mohl pořádně podívat. „Sammy," řekne ještě jednou, jako by to bylo to jediné, co ze sebe dokáže dostat.

Sam přikývne. „Jsem to já," řekne tlumeně. „Jsem v pořádku."

Dean se široce usměje, tak šťastně, jak ho Suzie ještě nikdy neviděla, a najednou vypadá o deset let mladší, tvář uvolněnou a bez starostí, i kdyby jen na chvíli, a pak Sama konečně pustí a dovolí mu na krok ustoupit. Obrátí se k Casovi a polkne, obličej znovu vážný, a postaví se přímo před něj. „Přivedl jsi ho domů," řekne tak tiše, že ho Suzie sotva slyší, oči lesklé slzami. „Přivedl jsi mi ho zase domů." A pak se usměje a ty slzy přetečou a skanou mu po tvářích, a on vezme Casovu tvář do dlaní a políbí ho.

Sam Suzie věnuje pohled, pobaveně pohodí hlavou ke svému bratrovi a Casovi a protočí oči, v unavené tváři široký, spokojený úsměv, v očích má jiskřičky.

Suzie se přistihne, že se usmívá.


End file.
